Past Occurences
by Panny
Summary: Fred wakes to find his wife Hermione missing, and suddenly finds himself several years in the past, before the two ever got together. Can he convince Hermione that his feelings are genuine, or has his coming to the past ruined their future forever?
1. Where'd You Go?

AN: My first multi-chaptered Harry Potter fic

**AN:** My first multi-chaptered Harry Potter fic! I've got the first few chapters done and the main plot laid out but any input on where you'd like to see this go would be greatly appreciated.

**Chapter One:** Where'd You Go?

Fred wasn't all that concerned when he woke in the morning to find his wife missing. Hermione had always been an early riser and he often found her reading out in the garden or sipping a cup of tea in the kitchen on her days off.

When he failed to find her in either place, or anywhere else in the house for that matter, he began to worry. By that evening he was deeply concerned and Floo'd just about everyone either he or Hermione had ever met. The next day, when there was no sign of her still, he was frantic and by that night he was so distraught that George insisted he stay over at the old flat with him. He spent the night in his old bedroom, staring up at the ceiling while absentmindedly playing with an old paperweight.

Fred woke from a restless sleep on his third day without Hermione and wearily made his way to the fireplace. He didn't bother changing out of the pyjama's George had leant him before Flooing over to the Burrow for some much needed comfort and advice. Ron grunted at him from the breakfast table, too focused on his cereal to spare him more than a glance.

Fred sighed. "You haven't seen her, have you?"

"Who?" Ron asked between mouthfuls. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Professor Sprout," he answered sarcastically. "Hermione of course. Who else?"

"What about her?"

"Ron I'm serious. This isn't the time to be joking." He couldn't believe his brother could be so callous at a time like this. Just yesterday he'd nearly broken down in front of him and now he was acting as if nothing had happened.

"Fine," his younger sibling shrugged. "She's in there." He gestured toward the sitting room.

Fred took off running and gave a sigh of relief when he found his wife standing near the arm chair, sorting through a stack of papers. "Hermione!" He threw his arms around her, peppering her face with kisses. "I was so worried." All of the tension and anxiety drained from his body as he experienced the relief of finally having her back in his arms. He smiled when he felt her hands run up along his chest, but his excitement and happiness waned when she pushed him with force, shoving him back.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

He stumbled back, baffled. "What?"

"You can't just walk in here and kiss me and expect it to be okay."

Fred swallowed hard. He has been terrified that something had happened to her and that fear had consumed him for the past two days, but at the same time he had worried that he'd done something wrong and that she'd simply left. While it was clear now that she was okay, his secondary fear, it seemed, had been realized.

"Hermione, I don't know what happened to make you so upset, but we'll work it out."

She gave him a scrutinizing glare. "I think it's obvious what you've done."

His mind raced as he tried to figure out what she was referring to. He had come home late on Friday. And there was the dinner he ruined a week back, but none of that made sense. They hadn't fought. He wasn't cheating on her or hiding things or any of the typical things that might push a woman to leave. He stepped forward, resting his hand on her side. "Mione please."

"I hate when you call me that," she huffed

"No you don't," he said with a weak smile. "You used to tell me that it bothered you but you secretly liked it."

A blush rose in her cheeks and she quickly looked away. "That's ridiculous."

"Come on Hermione. I don't know what I did, but whatever it was, it'll never happen again." He moved to cup her cheeks. "Please, I need my wife back."

She stared at him blankly. "You don't have a wife."

Fred felt his heart sink and he pulled back. Like any couple they suffered the occasional row, but she'd never walked out before. He couldn't fathom what he could have possibly done to make her denounce their marriage.

"You can't possibly mean that."

She continued to stare at him with a look of annoyance.

"Hermione, I love you. _Please_." His voice broke as he dropped to his knees. He felt like a fool, pleading with her in a situation where he had no idea what was happening, but his own brother had told him that love was a fool's game. That was the night he had proposed to her.

Hermione looked shocked at his display of emotion. She stared down at him as if analyzing his actions or perhaps determining his sincerity. Finally she bent down to meet his eye level. "Where's George?"

"What?" Why was she asking for him at a time like this?

"George, you know, your other half. I don't know what kind of joke this is supposed to be, but you usually reveal it once both of you are present."

"Hermione, why are you acting like this?" He grabbed for her hand, pulling it towards him to kiss her knuckles.

"Fred stop." The look she gave him was tainted as cold as ice. "This isn't something to joke about and you're making me uncomfortable."

Fred released her, his arms hanging limply at his sides. That one word, uncomfortable, was enough to break him. Wasn't that why they had gotten together in the first place? The comfort they found in each other? That warmth and softness and an indescribable feeling of home whenever their bodies met. And here she was, telling him she didn't even want him to hold her hand.

"Is it someone else?" he choked out, unable to look at her. If she couldn't tell him what it was he'd done, then perhaps…

"Fred..."

She gave no answer and he continued to stare at the carpet, a sharp pain twisting in his gut. Finally she spoke again.

"Fred, George is here. You can stop now."

He looked up at her, a feeling of rage like he'd never experienced towards her building quickly. "Is that it then? Wait for George to be here when you tell me you're leaving?! Oh, George will take care of Fred. He'll be fine without his wife as long as his twin is there to pat his back. It doesn't work that way!"

Hermione looked genuinely scared as he shouted. George ran forward to calm him while Ron came running from the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on?"

"This is between me and my wife, Ron."

"What are you on about?"

Fred glared at his younger brother. "I said stay out of it."

Rather than leaving, Ron turned to Hermione. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," she answered meekly. "He came running in all happy, then he kissed me and started talking about his wife."

Fred felt George squeeze his shoulder. "You alright mate?"

"No, I'm not. Hermione seems to think that if she pretends we're not married, it'll be like the last three years never happened."

All three turned to gape at him. He was glad his brothers seemed to agree with his opinion of Hermione's behavior, but he couldn't believe she had the nerve to look upset.

"Fred, maybe you should lie down." He felt George lead his to the sofa where he sat wearily. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Bloody hell, of course I'm not. My damned wife is leaving me and doing a shit job of it."

"Fred," George looked at him with concern in his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about? You're not married."


	2. It's Been Forever

**AN: **Well, here it is, chapter two. Congrats to those who correctly guessed what was going on As always, any input offered on this is greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy. It's been lovely seeing the number of people who added this story to their alerts, but remember: nothing says love quite like a review : )

--

**Chapter Two: **It's Been Forever

Fred felt like he was going to be sick. First the love of his life had gone missing for days and then, once he'd finally found her, she claimed that they were never married in the first place. Even worse still, both Ron and George were agreeing with her.

"This isn't funny," he moaned for what seemed like the millionth time. This was some sick practical joke. Hermione's misguided attempt to appeal to his pranking nature. He glanced over at the witch in question and she quickly averted her eyes.

"Why are you doing this George?" He knew he must look pitiful as he stared up at his twin, but that was the least of his worries. George shook his head sadly.

"Are you sure you didn't eat something funny last night? Drink any weird potions? Maybe something lying around the shop?"

Fred slammed his fist into the arm of the sofa and glared at him. "No. Now would you please stop this whole thing?"

"There's nothing to stop. I don't know what's wrong with you, but you and Hermione are definitely _not_ married."

"That's not possible." He ran his fingers through his hair roughly, feeling a twinge of pain as he tugged at the strands.

"It is," Hermione told him sadly, her face awash with concern. "Could it have been some sort of charm or-"

"No!" He cut her off tersely. "You're my wife. We were married on June 26th. Out first date was supposed to be a nice dinner to cheer you up after you were stood up by some Ministry guy, but our reservation got messed up and we ended up eating ice cream from Fortescue's and getting caught in the rain. You told me you loved me on Boxing Day and the night I proposed to you everyone thought it was a joke and started laughing." He looked at her pleadingly, begging her to remember.

"Fred, I'm sorry." Even Ron was looking at his with a mix of compassion, pity and confusion. "You're mixed up."

"I can't be," he insisted. "Mio- Hermione. If it wasn't true then how would I know that you like to sing muggle songs in the shower because you figure no one will know if you're singing them wrong?"

He saw her eyes widen slightly and he pushed on. "Or that you always order salad at dinner, even though half the time you don't want it because if you skipped it Harry and Ron would get on you for insisting they eat their vegetables all the time. How could I know that?"

"Fred." The look on her face was so wrong. So… pitying.

"Everyone thinks your favorite book is Hogwarts: A History," he continued on, even as George gripped his arm firmly and Ron turned away in frustration, "but you haven't read it since you graduated because it makes you kind of sad - melancholy, you always say melancholy - because you miss being in school. "

Hermione frowned. "Fred, I haven't even graduated yet."

"What?" His head was swimming now. Nothing was making sense. "This is all a dream," he muttered. "I'm sick or drunk or something and when I wake up, everything will be fine."

He held his head in his hands and George eased him forward to stand up.

"Come on, let's get back to the flat."

Fred followed his brother reluctantly until a thought occurred to him and his head shot up. Suddenly he spun back around, grabbed hold of Hermione's hand and pulled her towards the fireplace. "I can prove it to you," he told her, smiling for the first time since he'd seen her in the sitting room. She began to protest but he tossed a pinch of Floo Powder into the hearth and stepped into the green flames before she could pull away.

"113 Berfield!" He shouted, clutching Hermione to him as they tumbled through the network, eventually emerging in a posh looking living room. She brushed the soot from her clothes gruffly as he looked around.

"No, no, no, no, no." He let out a growl of frustration and began pacing around. That wasn't their sofa, or their table or rug. Nothing was right. He marched to the front bay window and glanced out. The view was the same. The snow covered street was exactly has he remembered it days ago. Mr. Halloway was sending decorative lights onto the roof of his house under his wife's supervision. This was their home but…

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

An elderly witch entered the room, her wand held feebly at her side. Fred felt his heart sink as he recognized her. Gladys Welkin. She and her husband had sold them the house for a good price because they had thought they were a sweet couple. He felt tears sting his eyes.

"Hermione?" He called her name without looking at her, his voice thick. "What year is it?"

"1998," she answered, her confusion evident. He nodded weakly and turned to sweet old Gladys. "I'm terribly sorry to have bothered you," he told her sincerely. "Seems we came a bit early. I do hope I'll see you here again."

Before anyone could ask further questions he nudged Hermione towards the fireplace. "Do you mind?" he asked Gladys, indicating towards the small jar of powder on the mantle. She gave a small nod of acknowledgement and he reached for it with trembling fingers, leading them both back to the Burrow.

Back to the Burrow where Hermione was spending her last Christmas break from Hogwarts. Where Harry was probably sound asleep up in Ron's room in the attic. Where Ginny was most likely sitting in her room, waiting to hear Harry come down - two years before they'd move into their own flat together.

Fred was barely aware of his movement as he collapsed back onto the couch, staring up at the ceiling. How could any of this be possible, he wondered. Time travel _was_ possible but extremely regulated and hard to do. He didn't know anyone beyond Hermione who had ever done it.

Speaking of which, he glanced over to where Hermione was whispering to Ron. "You had a time turner in your third year," he mumbled more to himself than anything. She glanced at him in shock which wasn't a surprise. She hadn't admitted it to him yet. No, it would come stumbling out of her mouth unbidden as she complained about the wedding planning some time from now.

He raised his hand to look at it, turning it over a few times. Was he younger now too? Had he simply stepped back into his past self some how? He didn't feel any different, but he couldn't say he had felt older the day before either. There was no way of knowing.

His stomach lurched as a new possibility overcame him. What is they were all right? What if his memories of Hermione _were_ an illusion. But it couldn't be. Everything he remembered, it was all so real. And before Hermione, he'd never felt this strongly about anyone. You can't just imagine love like that.

He caught sight of Ron leading her out of the room and fought back the wave of jealousy that urged him to bring her back. 1998. Ron still had feelings for her at this point, he knew. Even after they got together it would take his brother a while to get over it. If he really was here, or rather now, he'd be damned if he let that get in the way of how things were supposed to play out. Although, he had to acknowledge that just his being there as he was had completely changed things and he felt a sinking feeling in his gut as he realized that their happy future could have been completely destroyed in the past ten minutes.

"Fred." George called his name, snapping him out of his reverie. "Let's get home. It's already past opening time."

Fred nodded, terrified of what might happen if he stayed any longer.


	3. Normal For A Bit

**AN:** Huge thanks to remuslives for her last minute beta work on this and the ladies at Twin Exchange for all their input.

* * *

**Chapter Three:** Normal For A Bit

It was odd to be re-experiencing the 1998 Christmas Rush at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. As they'd expected, and as Fred recalled, their entire stock was flying off the shelves as customers rushed to complete last minute shopping and students tried to restock before returning to school. The Skiving Snackboxes continued to be a hit, and their new line of Pygmy Puffs - now available in red, green, silver and gold - were moving faster than they could possibly replenish them.

Despite the thrill of success, Fred couldn't help feeling slightly bitter as he watched the happy faces parade by the shop front, cheeks flushed from the cold winter air. Nearly every shop in Diagon Alley was decorated for the occasion as the wizarding world celebrated not only the Christmas holiday, but the return to normalcy and happiness they'd so desperately been seeking. Seven months on from the Battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort's defeat and people were finally happy again.

Most anyway.

An older woman approached Fred, obviously there to buy a gift as she glanced around, completely lost and perhaps a bit frightened. "Young man," she called for his attention, "my grandson loves to shop here and I'd like to get him something. Could you help me?"

"Sure." He gave her the best smile he could manage, given the way he'd been feeling since stumbling (or apparently _sleeping_ his way… or perhaps it was by Floo…) into the past three days earlier. Smiling seemed to come a bit easier here, rushing around the shop with his mind too occupied to think of other things and other people. That was probably why he hadn't had the nerve to go back to the Burrow and see Hermione again.

"So, is your grandson a student at Hogwarts?"

The woman nodded, jumping slightly when a firework went off and came barreling down the aisle. "Yes, he's sixteen. You know how they are at that age. Too busy with mates and girlfriends to tell you what they want."

"Girlfriend eh? I've got the perfect thing." He glanced around, feeling slightly lost in their stores old layout. "Hey George! Where are the Forgive Me Rings?!"

"The what?"

"The…" he paused, realizing that they hadn't invented them yet. "Never mind, I'll tell you about it later." He gave the woman a sheepish smile, then led her down to their display of school based items like their Smart-Answer Quills. He showed her the line of products and watched as she picked a few items at random before bringing them to the counter for George to ring her up.

During the rare moments when he wasn't being questioned by customers, Fred began to use the time to wander down the aisles of the store, taking note of what had and hadn't been introduced yet. He generally had a pretty good memory but it seemed like so much was missing that he was half certain he'd find it all sitting in the back room, waiting to be put out. As another group of students bustled in noisily he grinned. If he had to be stuck in the past, he could at least take advantage of it.

He waited incredibly impatiently for the end of the day to arrive, mentally cataloguing the numerous products they could now introduce early. There was no need for weeks of planning and testing. No, in a few days he could have them all ready to go. It was brilliant, and almost enough to distract his thoughts away from Hermione.

He knew he should go and talk to her. He needed to apologize or explain himself again to try to get her to believe him. Avoiding her was probably the worst thing he could do but he was terrified of what would happen when he saw her again. He didn't think he could keep himself from kissing her or reminding her of how much he loved her. He was desperate to hear her voice and feel her touch, but he knew that girl in the Burrow was _not _his wife. Not yet at least. She was still the brainy girl too focused on school to worry about dating. She still saw him as her best friends irresponsible brother. That she thought he was one of the better looking brothers was a small consolation.

He forced the thoughts from his mind for what seemed like the millionth time that day, moving to fix a display that had been nearly knocked over by a girl so clumsy she could give Tonks a run for her money. He winced slightly at the thought of the fallen comrade and knew the pain must be even worse for the rest of the family who hadn't had the time to adjust. For him it was a dark memory drowned out by years of happiness, but for everyone else the pain was still raw.

George locked the door behind the days final customer and watched them shuffle out into the snow. He turned to face Fred who again put on a smile and moved to throw his arm around him.

"Brother of mine, have I got a treat for you," he forced his smile to grow just a bit larger to cover the tenseness of his voice. George looked at him skeptically and Fred knew he was questioning his sanity. _Again_.

"Honestly George, if I'd gone off the deep end, do you think I'd be showing up for work?"

"Mum did say someone'd have to be crazy to work here," George countered with a grin. Fred gave him a hard pat on the back.

"Trust me. This is gonna be good."

He spent the next hour recounting tales of ideas and inventions they'd come up with in the years it seemed Fred had lost. He went through each one in as much detail as possible, listing out how they'd originally thought of it, the development and how well it had sold once they put it on the market. For his part George listened attentively, cutting him off with the odd question or two but never pushing him to give up the tale. By the time Fred had finished his twin was staring at him in shock.

"Blimey," George muttered incredulously. "Either you've been holding out on me or you're telling the truth with this whole 'I'm from the future' bit."

"You see?" Fred smiled naturally. "There's no way I could come up with all of that on my own. Do you believe me yet? Because honestly, if you won't believe me there's no way Hermione ever will."

George sat pensively for several minutes before finally turning to him, his expression grave. "Hey Mate?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know who wins the Quidditch World Cup this year? Could make a mint in wagers."

Fred burst out laughing, enjoying the feeling as he felt the tension of the past week drain from his body. He hadn't laughed in so long that it was almost cathartic and lasted far longer than it should have. When it finally settled he looked over cautiously.

"So you believe me then?"

George nodded. "If this was a joke, we'd have seen the punch line by now." He grinned. "Besides, you couldn't possibly pull some stunt like this without my help."

Fred smiled gratefully, then pulled him in for a mildly stiff hug. "Thanks."

When they separated a quiet awkwardness filled the room until George finally spoke. "So, you and Hermione, eh?"

He let out a small laugh. "Yeah. If you'd told me back… well, now I suppose, I wouldn't have believed it. But she's wonderful George. She acts like it's all about books and rules but she's all heart and love and she can be a lot of fun too." He sighed, leaning forward in his chair to stare at the floor. "We had a good life together. A lot of happy memories. No matter what happened I always knew she'd be there for me, just as much as you. It was all so perfect. She was going to be a great mother."

He heard a sharp sniff and turned to face his brother again. "She was pregnant?" George asked, obviously a bit shocked. Fred's smile was bittersweet.

"Not yet, but we were trying. She'd never admit it but I think she and Ginny had a competition going to see who would have a kid first."

"And which lucky bloke did our dear sister chose for that task?"

Fred rolled his eyes. "You really have to ask?"

They both smiled and answered in unison. "Harry."

Another small silence followed, broken again by George. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I have a feeling I botched things up pretty bad the other day. She actually seemed like she was scared of me. I… I don't know how to deal with that."

George tipped back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "I'm assuming you love her?"

"Of course!" Fred replied indignantly. George waved a hand dismissively.

"I wasn't doubting you. I just don't know how this whole time travel thing works. For all I knew you remembered marrying her but felt like you did now… if that makes any sense." He paused and waited for his brother to acknowledge his understanding. After receiving a small nod he pressed on. "Right, given that you still love her, there's only one thing you can do. You gotta win back the girl."

"Dunno if it'll be that easy though. I never _won_ her in the first place. It all just sort of happened."

"Mate, you got Angelina to go out with you in like two seconds flat. You're telling me you can't handle Hermione?"

"It's not like that and you know it. Every other girl I've gone out with was _looking_ to go out. Hermione was never big into dating. I mean the whole time we were at school she went out with one bloke."

George nodded. "Granted she chose the world's top Quidditch player for that honor."

"Don't remind me," Fred groused. His brother stood, then surprised him with a swift smack to the back of his head.

"Cheer up! It's Christmas in three days. Get her a nice gift and show her that you're serious. No matter how strict her anti-dating policy is, she can't possibly resist our charm."

"_Our_ charm?"

"Hey, the way you talk about her, _I'm_ gonna ask her out if you don't do something about this."

Fred gave him a shove and stood, feeling slightly better about the situation now that George was back on his side. He knew he couldn't keep hiding from the situation and it was a huge comfort to know that his twin would be there to push him forward when he tried to back out. Getting his wife back seemed like an impossible task after their last interaction, but he had to do it. He wouldn't give that life up, no matter what the cost. Whatever the connection was that drew he and Hermione together must still exist. All he had to do was find it.

* * *

**AN:** You know the deal. Fanfic writers depend on reviews for sustenance, so be a dear a click the purple button. Please?


	4. A Little Party

**AN:** A huge thanks you to everyone who has reviewed thus far. Your comments and thoughts really make all the work put into this worthwhile.

Thanks go out again to the ladies of Twin Exchange for their help, especially with coming up with Fred's gift.

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Little Party**

Fred bounced on the balls of his feet, his gift for Hermione held tightly in his hand. After hours of planning and debating, followed by several tense days of waiting and hoping it would be ready in time, he finally had the perfect present for her. It was thoughtful and considerate and showed just how well he knew and understood her. Thanks to some help from Verity, it was even wrapped beautifully. He heard a small rip as he shifted the package in his hand and looked down in panic.

"George! I ripped it!" He held the package out, pointing out the torn corner.

"Have you got any Spellotape?"

"No!" His voice was high pitched and he knew he was over-reacting but they'd spent days making sure this plan would work and now he'd gone and ruined it. "Mum! I bet she's got." He ran out of their old bedroom where they'd spent the night to "get in the holiday spirit", thundering down the steps and nearly barreling into Hermione as she made her way up. He caught the rail awkwardly to stop himself and thrust the package behind his back.

"Hermione! Hi."

"Hi Fred," she whispered back, not making eye contact with him. He bit the inside of his lip and looked away as well. This was not how he'd pictured their first meeting after the whole "Hi, I'm your husband from the future" incident.

"Umm, Merry Christmas," he offered weakly.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas." She stood anxiously for another moment before passing him, her arm brushing his and eliciting a thrilling shiver that ran right through him. He sighed wistfully, watching her retreating form for a moment before following her path, turning off to return to the bedroom.

Without a second thought he tossed the gift onto his old bed, the wrapping crinkling around the already torn corner. He flopped down next to it and stared up at the ceiling.

"It's hopeless George. She doesn't even want to stand next to me. There's no way this'll work."

A pillow landed in his face and he sat up to glare at his brother. "Thanks, that helps."

George frowned. "You know, I'm not too fond of this lovesick Fred. Any chance the old Fred's stuck in there somewhere? I don't think I can take this moping much longer."

Fred sighed. "I know, it's terrible. I wouldn't want to be around me either."

"Exactly!" George all but shouted. "So how do you expect Hermione to want to?"

Fred shrugged and George groaned. "Look, just give her the present. It's not like you were expecting her to throw herself at you when you did, right? But at least it'll get you back on better terms with her. She's gotta be willing to talk to you if you're going to work things out."

"Hey, everybody! Presents!" Ginny's voice rang through the house and both boys stood simultaneously.

"Now or never, eh?" Fred asked, smiling weakly.

George nodded. "Oh, did Mum have any Spellotape?"

Fred glanced over at the gift and groaned. "Damn it."

He took a few minutes to smooth the packaging out as best he could before descending the stairs. In the living room everyone else had already begun handing out gifts. Hermione was sitting on the sofa between Ron and Harry, a small stack of neatly wrapped presents by her feet. Fred began to make his way over but stopped when Ron suddenly handed her a small box, his face a deep scarlet.

Hermione opened it slowly and gave Ron a brilliant smile as she removed a silver locket, immediately turning to let him clasp it around her neck. It hung beautifully on her but Fred was hardly aware of it as he watched his younger brother's fingers brush along her neck, barely skimming her shoulders before pulling away. His jaw clenched as he beat back the rush of jealousy and anger. How could Ron touch his wife so intimately like that? He forced his eyes closed and stepped back. Because she wasn't his wife, he reminded himself.

George had apparently witnessed the interaction as well and he placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "Don't worry about it. Just go ahead."

Fred debated waiting a while for her to let some other gifts distract her from the necklace, but he knew that was only delaying the inevitable. He forced his hand to stop shaking and cut across the room, taking a seat on the arm of the sofa next to Harry. He briefly wondered what Hermione had told the boy about the other day, then forced himself to look over at Hermione herself. She glanced over and smiled weakly.

Letting out a shaky breath, Fred handed her the wrapped package, casually holding his finger over the torn bit of paper. She took it carefully, then turned it over and made a pointing of opening it from the tear.

"It's what I was planning to get you for your birthday," he explained as she tossed the wrapping paper aside. "Not this birthday obviously. Your twenty second." He swallowed hard, fighting his bodies desire to either pass out or vomit. Bringing up their future relationship probably hadn't been the best move. "Anyway, I remembered you telling me about that angel figure your aunt used to have in her house that you liked so much; the one she never let you touch. Your mum showed me a picture but I had to go by what I remember since I don't exactly have it any more, so it may not be exact."

"Oh Fred." He smiled at the shock and awe in her voice, then gave her a wink. "I can't accept this."

Fred's face fell. "Why not?"

"It's just... too much. It must have been so expensive."

"That doesn't matter. I wanted to get it for you. You deserve it." He leant forward to brush her cheek but she quickly turned away. He sniffed sharply and pulled back.

"Right," he whispered, suddenly aware of everyone's eyes being trained on him. "I understand. Umm, you can keep it obviously and-"

She placed the statuette back into his hand, effectively cutting him off. Nodding curtly he stood and quickly left the room. He was distinctly aware of the loud crack as his grip tightened around the ceramic figure. He ignored the sound and the sharp pain in his palm, charging through the kitchen as fast as possible, his breathing growing ragged as he tried to regain his composure.

The air outside was cold and sharp and he breathed deeply, telling himself that the burning in his eyes and the tears that were forming were just from the wind. He wasn't sure why the pond was suddenly deserving of his gift as he tossed it unceremoniously into the water, watching the pieces splash. Perhaps it was Hermione's casual dismissal of it that had him thinking it was more suitable to give to a frog.

He should have known that she wouldn't want such a personal gift from him now, but he was so sure that, despite everything, she would have been thrilled by it. Visions of her flying into his arms _had_ filled his mind the entire night and he had truly believed that this would be the fix.

"You alright?"

Fred started and turned to face George. He did his best to give him a casual shrug, then turned quickly as he felt his tears threatening to spill over. They slid down his wind burned cheeks, an unwanted reminder of his situation. Fred Weasley didn't mope and cry. He was a man of laughter and smiles. A smile for his wife when she woke. Joke after joke shared with his brother at the shop. Laughter among family at each gathering, his arm around Hermione's waist as the family recalled the best of their past. His future now.

Wiping his face furiously, he turned back again. "I'm going back to the flat." He simply couldn't call it home no matter how hard he tried.

George nodded and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "I'll let them know you had to go. Make something up about the shop."

Fred gave a weak smile. "Think they'll believe that?"

"Not in a million years. Seems like everyone know about what happened now. Dad's a bit worried you're not right in the head. Mum just keeps saying 'Poor dear' over and over again."

"Well, that's reassuring. Look, I'll be fine, alright? Just tell them I'm sorry I had to go."

"Sure."

Fred Apparated back to the flat but knew he would find no peace there. Too many memories were hidden inside those walls. Moments alone snuck when she came by the store; disastrous dinners whenever either of them tried to cook; George's teasing and complaints; the first night she slept in his bed.

He went to the fridge, intending to grab a bottle of Firewhiskey to top off the night but stopped himself. Crying over his lost love was one thing but he wasn't going to be so cliché as to drown his sorrows in alcohol. Instead he threw on a coat and scarf and Apparated once more, this time ending up on a familiar snow covered street.

Mr. Halloway's lights were a complete mess, half of them hanging off the edge of the roof ineloquently. Fred knew from experience that his wife was muggle born and refused to let him use magic to hang them. Glancing quickly to make sure no one was looking, he gave a flick of his wand and watched the lights right themselves. With any luck she'd never notice.

He turned his attention then to the house he hoped he and Hermione would still share one day. It was modestly decorated, its current occupants having reached the age that it took too much energy to go all out. Their battered wreath sung carols weakly, the sound disappearing into the wind. He much preferred the wreath that George had charmed to sing extremely lewd carols whenever Hermione was out of ear shot.

The front door suddenly swung open then, Mrs. Welkin stepping out to glance at him curiously. "You're the boy from last week aren't you? Are you alright?"

Fred nodded, biting his lip hard. "Yes, fine. Just, uh, reminiscing," he answered lamely. She gave him a small smile.

"Why don't you come inside? I've got some fresh cocoa just made up, and my husband would love to have another gentleman to talk with."

He started to decline but stopped himself suddenly. The thought of the sweet couple alone on Christmas tugged at him and he found himself walking the familiar path up to the front door to let her lead him inside.


	5. I Want You To Know

**AN:** Bit of a short chapter this time I'm afraid but I'll try to make it up to you with the next one.

* * *

**Chapter Five:** I Want You To Know

The day after Christmas, Fred found himself standing outside the Burrow, desperate to make things right with Hermione. After spending the evening with the Welkin's, watching their loving interaction, he was more determined than ever to fix things. Hermione'd been overwhelmed the night before and he had to give her the chance to get over that. It had been too much at the time but he was certain things would go right if he gave it one more shot.

"Hello Mum," he greeted as he walked in the front door. She gave him a sad sort of look before hugging him.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

Fred rolled his eyes at her question and the meaning behind it. Are you still crazy? Still have those mad thoughts running around your head?

"Alright I suppose. Is Hermione here?"

Mrs. Weasley shot him a harsh look and he backed up instinctively. "After the past two stunts you pulled on that poor girl, you're going to bother her again?"

"Come on Mum, you've got to believe me. It's not a joke. I thought you of all people would understand. George and I may joke around a lot, but we've never done anything to hurt anyone." He grit his teeth, begging, pleading for his mother to believe him. To be there for him like he needed her to be. "I love her and I can't just give that up no matter what happened. I don't care if I have been thrown back in time or what. I don't know what's going on any better than anyone else. All I know is that the two of us are meant to be together and if I've screwed that up, I need to fix it."

He looked back into her eyes and found them tear filled. She pulled him into a true hug then and he returned it with fervor.

"Now you listen to me," she told him firmly as she pulled back. "You be careful with her."

He nodded and moved through to the kitchen as soon as she stepped aside. Hermione was there with Ginny, trying to force her younger classmate to do some NEWT review as they ate their breakfast.

Fred waited in the doorway for a while, a small smile on his lips as he watched her talk animatedly, her arms waving as she tried to convey the importance of the subject to Ginny. He missed seeing her like this, free and open. A full week and he'd only seen her twice, both instances being disasters. He wanted to be able to listen to her discuss her efforts with SPEW. To hear her laugh as he and George fooled around at the dinner table. To stand near her and feel her just… there.

Hermione looked up and locked eyes with him briefly before looking away and staring determinedly at her textbook. Ginny shot him a curious glance but said nothing.

Fred cleared his throat, his presence discovered, and finally stepped into the room. "Hermione?" She looked up briefly, then looked back down to make a note on a scrap of parchment. "Do you think I could talk to you for a minute?"

She finished writing her note and seemed to hesitate briefly before putting down her quill and wordlessly walking outside. He followed quietly until she came to a stop a few feet out from the house.

"Yeah?" She still wasn't looking at him and he resisted the urge to cup her cheek and turn her to face him.

"Look," he began, suddenly not sure what to say. He probably should have practiced something. "I'm sorry about the other day."

"Fred, you don't have to-"

"Please," he cut her off. Her teeth worried over her lower lip as she nodded. "I am sorry. I don't know how any of this happened and it must have been a huge shock to you. You have to know that I'd never do anything to hurt or scare you."

She nodded again but gave no other response.

"I know you probably don't believe me, and that's fine since no one else does either, but what I told you is the truth. As hard as it is to believe, you and me…" He sighed and turned away from her, finding her stiff stance and stoic expression too hard to deal with. "I love you. I know you don't want to hear that but it's the truth and it's something that I don't think will ever change. I'm not asking anything of you. I know you're busy with school and it's too much for me to ask you for a chance but… I just can't stand the idea of you not talking to me and avoiding me like you have been. So, I guess that's all I have to say."

He heard her shuffle slightly behind him but she made no clear move for several minutes. Finally her voice carried over weakly in the wind. "Okay."

His eyes squeezed shut tightly as he listened to her walking away.

* * *

**AN:** For fanfic writers, there are two things that bring them joy: the creation of their work, and the response of its readers. Please take the time to review, not only this fic but any other you read. thank you.


	6. Me And The Rest Of The Family

**AN:** I told you I'd make up for that short chapter, didn't I? I hope you enjoy this double length chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Six:** Me And The Rest Of The Family

If Fred had been determined to avoid Hermione in his first post-time-jump week, he was making it up with fervor after Christmas. She seemed willing to accept his presence again and he knew with her return to Hogwarts coming soon, he had precious little time to get back in her good graces. With that in mind, he was spending as much time as possible in his childhood home.

On the morning of the 28th, he woke and headed for the Burrow in his pyjama's as was quickly becoming custom, hoping to keep things casual as he joined the family for breakfast. George didn't join him of course, finding an extra half hour of sleep far more enticing than even his mother's sausages.

"Morning Fred," Harry greeted cheerily, watching him brush the soot from his t-shirt. Fred was more than grateful that 'the boy who lived' wasn't treating him any differently given the circumstances. He figured Harry was better equipped than anyone to understand not wanting to be singled out for a situation that was beyond their control.

"Fred." Ron was another matter entirely. He was treating him cordially at best and seemed to be clutching Hermione to his side at all times to keep Fred back. If he thought about it rationally, he couldn't fault his younger brother for his actions, but he was hardly a rational man, least of all over the past two weeks.

"Morning Harry. Ronald." His brother sneered at the use of his full name but said nothing, returning his attention to Harry and striking up a conversation about work and training. They all sat in an awkward silence while their mother prepared breakfast.

"Back again?" Ginny grinned as she finally came in to join them an eternity later, Hermione following behind her. Fred watched as she walked slowly, her pyjama bottoms dragging slightly on the floor. He shifted slightly to draw her attention to the empty seat next to him but instead Ginny took it, leaving Hermione to sit next to Ron on the opposite side. Ron barely looked up in greeting but shot a glance in Fred's direction, looking almost smug. Fred sighed.

"You know me Ginny, can't get enough of Mum's delicious cooking," he finally answered.

"Oh Fred," his mother hummed from her position by the stove. "The rest of your brothers would do good to take a hint from you. Not that I thought I'd ever say that." She frowned thoughtfully at her frying pan before looking towards the window wistfully. "It'd be nice if Bill and Fleur came by occasionally, and Percy is back to working all the time."

"What do you want that git for when you have us?" Ron asked around his glass of juice. Harry choked back a laugh. Mrs. Weasley looked far less amused.

"I will not have you talking about your siblings like that. Honestly. It's like the standards went down with each child…" Her cheeks flushed as she realized what she'd just said. Fred, Ron and Ginny all gave her hurt looks. "Oh come now," she chided. "You know I love all of you."

"It's okay Mum," Fred smiled. "We knew you were joking. After all, you achieved perfection with Percy, not Bill."

"Keep it up with your cheek and you'll find your plate empty," she countered nonplussed as she scraped a heaping of eggs onto his plate before moving on to serve everyone else. Seizing an opportunity to interact with Hermione, Fred hopped up to grab the pan of bacon from the stove.

"Bacon, Harry?" He tossed a few pieces onto the younger boy's plate, then made a point of skipping past Ron. "You can have some after these dear girls have had their shot," he teased. "I'm surprised they don't all starve with the plate passing you first."

He heard Ron mutter something that sounded remarkably close to "piss off" but ignored him, pulling up around Hermione to offer her a choice of slices. "Extra crispy pieces, right?"

"Umm, yeah." She glanced up at him briefly, then looked back down at her plate without another word. Something that sounded remarkably close to "tosser" was mumbled from her other side.

"Ginny?" He called a bit louder than necessary. "Would you like these last nine pieces? I think I've served anyone worth mention here."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Knock it off Fred. Just serve Ron before he blows."

With a shrug Fred unceremoniously tossed the remaining bacon onto Ron's plate, reaching over him to pluck a few back for himself. As he sat he looked over at his sister, trying to discern her intentions. She'd been treating him normally enough but every once in a while she'd give him some withering glare, or stand up for Ron as she'd just done and it made him question her loyalties. He wondered which of them she was rooting for, then realized that she and the rest of the family probably didn't see the situation the same way he did.

For Fred, each morning was another day of battle to draw Hermione's attention to him and detract it from Ron. He was under pressure to keep his actions from pushing the two of them together, ruining any chance he had. To everyone else it was a matter of Fred regaining his sanity while the "sweet" romance between Ron and Hermione grew.

He'd have to recruit the help of Ginny, he decided. She was her closest girl friend, and was more adept at planning than anyone else gave her credit for. She had always been close to him and George, so getting her on their side wouldn't be all that hard.

"So Hermione," Ginny suddenly piped up, "do you want to borrow that skirt for tonight?"

Hermione flushed crimson and stared at her food. "I don't know. I don't think it's really necessary."

"Necessary for what?" Fred asked, hoping his expression looked neutral.

"Dinner with Ron," Ginny giggled. Hermione shot her a glare and looked awkwardly in Fred's direction.

"We're all going out together," she explained, breaking eye contact with him quickly.

"You can come," Harry offered surprisingly. Ron sputtered and nearly fell out of his chair before righting himself.

"I'm sure Fred doesn't want to come," he muttered. "Too busy coming up with stories about the future."

"Watch it," Fred warned, fighting not to lash out while their mother was in the room. His fists clenched at his sides, he turned back to Harry. "George and I would love to join you. Speaking of which…" He glanced at his watch and stood, handing his now empty plate to his mother. "I better get going. The shop opened fifteen minutes ago."

Fred Apparated to the shop and groaned when he caught George glaring at him. "I'm late, I know," he sighed, his mind still on the conversation he'd just left. Hermione was going to dinner with Ron. It was under the guise of a group activity, most likely because Ron would never have the courage to ask her directly, so he still had a shot. If he and George were there, they could run interference and keep anything from progressing. With any luck Ginny and Harry would be too busy blushing at each other to get in their way. With a determined nod, he ran to join George behind the counter. "I got held up at home," he explained quickly.

"Its fine," George grumbled, hopping off his stool hastily. "I'll be in the back, pulling out some inventory since we didn't do it last night."

Fred gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry about that too, I suppose. I just-"

"Got held up, I know. Believe me, I'm getting used to it."

Fred stared at his brother's back before watching him disappear into the storage room. He gave a quick look around to try to find a source for his brother's sudden frustration. George had always been the more easygoing twin, less likely to get riled up unless Fred had been egging him on. They never got mad at each other for being late or for any other "irresponsible" behavior, since one was always there to cover for the other. He caught sight of movement outside and saw a familiar blonde witch walking away from the store.

If Verity had stopped by, it might explain things. She and George seemed to be at each others throats for the past few days and for a change, Fred was in the dark as to why. He couldn't recall there being any kind of tension between the two of them before and he was tempted to think they had a crush on each other, but in all the coming years there had never any indication that that might be the case.

With a resigned sigh he began to straighten the counter display, putting together a new plan of action in his head. Not only did he have to orchestrate the evening's events carefully, but he now had George's strange behavior to worry about.

Many hours later Fred and George were standing in a dark corner of Ginny's favorite pub, planning their next move. Neither of the two had been able to discuss the earlier incident, but when Fred brought up the planned dinner, the atmosphere immediately shifted to something more comfortable and both were talking normally again.

The general plan was simple enough. Block any of Ron's moves and, if at all possible, embarrass him in the process. Once their younger brother got flustered he'd be a walking disaster and he'd no longer be a threat.

As predicted, Harry and Ginny were lost in their own world, sitting opposite each other in the booth, having taken the seats closest to the wall. Hermione and Ron also sat facing each other but they were both staring down at their menus, trying to avoid looking at each other. Thanks to Fred's carefully disguised movements, Ron had recently knocked both of their drinks into her lap. She'd cleaned herself up easily but he'd still apologized repeatedly until she finally snapped and told him to stuff it.

"Some girls like it when you order for them," George suggested, taking a sip of his butterbeer.

"This is Hermione we're talking about," Fred reminded him. "Besides, anything that reminds her of how much I know about her just upsets her."

"We _could_ switch seats you know, so you can sit next to her."

"Then she'll be uncomfortable. I don't think I can make any move right now. Not until she's totally comfortable around me. In the meantime we just have to keep Ron from taking my place."

"Got it."

With a quick nod of affirmation they rejoined the group at the table. Hermione and Ron both looked up and nodded, while Harry and Ginny remained oblivious.

"Oi, Gin. You planning to eat anything tonight or just suck on Potter's face?"

Ginny shot a scathing look at George who laughed in response. "Harry and I already decided on what we're getting while you two were off conniving in the corner."

Both of the twins flushed. Apparently their sister wasn't quite as absorbed in Harry as they'd thought.

"Just discussing when you two were gonna go ahead and tie the knot," George quickly covered, knowing it would embarrass her enough to throw her off.

"Honestly," she muttered, her cheeks red.

"So," said Harry as cheerily as possible, hoping to throw off the conversation. "What's everyone ordering?"

With Ginny's watchful eyes on them, Fred and George kept their interaction with Ron and Hermione minimal during the meal. Thankfully Ron was nervous enough to make up for their inability to carry out their plan, dropping his fork half a dozen times and managing to hit his head on the table nearly every time he bent to pick it up.

Hermione had laughed pleasantly the first time it happened; checked his forehead in concern the second time; and merely rolled her eyes each time thereafter. She seemed to be relatively at ease but each time she caught Fred looking at her she would turn away or stare down at her plate awkwardly.

A familiar song came on and Ginny suddenly jumped up, climbing over Hermione and George lithely. She turned back to the table, hands on her hips, while she waited for Harry to clumsily follow.

"Do I really have to?" the others heard him whisper as he reached her.

"You promised. One dance as soon as we finished eating. Now come on." She took hold of his hand and dragged him to a clear area in the pub where a few other couples were dancing.

"They look happy," Hermione commented with a smile.

"Well _Ginny_ does," Fred laughed. "She could have at least waited for a slower song. Poor Harry doesn't know what to do with himself."

They watched for a moment as Harry struggled to keep up with Ginny. All three boys laughed and Hermione quickly glared at them.

"You all laugh but I doubt you can do any better."

Fred raised a brow. The Hermione he knew was well aware of his and George's dancing skills, not that she had the confidence to dance with him often. "Is that a challenge Miss Granger?"

She blushed furiously and turned away.

"Come on Hermione," he urged. Some small voice in the back of his head was telling him not to push her but he missed interacting with her and teasing her, and she was the one who'd brought it up. "You can't call my skills into question and not let me offer any proof. Care to dance?"

"No," she told him shortly. "I don't dance."

"Fine." Fred stood cautiously, indicating for George to follow. "I guess I'll have to find a better partner. You owe me though. I'll catch you for a slow one."

He headed off towards the dance floor, George pulling up beside him. "You sure it's smart to leave them alone together?"

"Are you kidding? Ron has sabotaged himself better than we ever could. Besides, I'm hoping she'll be too distracted to pay any attention to him."

"Distracted by what?"

"By us _partner_." Fred extended his hand dramatically and George rolled his eyes before taking it briefly.

They laughed the entire time they were dancing, annoying most of the people around them including Ginny. Harry meanwhile looked relieved to have a distraction so that he could escape. Fred watched him hustle back to the table, dropping in next to Hermione laughing.

With Harry gone, Ginny cut in to their dance, George stepping out to return to the table as well.

"You're a good dancer," Fred complimented his sister with some surprise. He couldn't think of a single time they'd been out together in a place like this.

"Skip the compliments. What are you to up to?"

Fred gave her his best innocent expression, then smiled. "You know us too well."

"Anyone with half a brain would know you were up to something."

"That does explain why Ron hasn't noticed."

Ginny glared at him, intentionally stepping on his foot. "This is about Hermione, isn't it?" she accused.

"And if it is?"

"Why can't you just leave her and Ron alone?"

"Because she's not meant to be with Ron."

"And she's meant to be with you?" She eyed him warily. "Hermione told me what happened that day."

"I figured as much."

"Why on earth would you go running around saying she was your wife?"

"Because she was… is… will be. It's hard to explain."

"Well you've got until the end of this song to explain it. After that I have to go hunt down Harry again."

Fred laughed. "Okay, but I promise you won't believe me." Be paused, unsure of how to explain without sounding like an absolute nutter. "About two weeks ago everything was fine. Hermione and I were married, had been for about three years. Then one day I wake up and she's gone; completely disappeared. A few days later I woke up, went to the house to see if Hermione had shown up, and that's when the whole incident started. I had no idea what had happened at the time, I still don't really, but I was here, now, in 1998, and everyone thought I was crazy. I know I freaked her out. I really didn't mean to but I had no idea what was going on. All I knew was that I'd finally found my wife and she didn't want anything to do with me."

Ginny was silent for a long while as they awkwardly continued to dance.

"So you're from the future?" she clarified, her voice dubious.

"As far as I can tell."

"But how?"

"I have no idea."

"Fred," she gave up the pretense of dancing, stepping towards the bar, "that's ridiculous. Time travel is hard to do, and it's carefully regulated. How could you _accidentally_ go back in time?"

"I don't know, but I did. You can ask Hermione. I know stuff about her that I wouldn't if my story wasn't true."

Ginny frowned. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. The only thing I care about at this point is that Hermione and I get our life back, but everything I do seems to backfire. I tried to avoid her and Ron suddenly starts to make his move. I try talking to her and she avoids me. Tonight is the most relaxed I've seen her but she's still got her guard up. I'm starting to think I've ruined everything already."

His sister gave him a sympathetic look. "You miss her?"

"I love her, Gin."

"Poor Ron," Ginny sighed. "I always thought they would get together, but I can tell you mean it. I don't think I've ever seen Ron look at Hermione the way you do lately, and he's certainly never said anything like that."

"Does that mean you're going to root for your big brother then?" Fred grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "You're both my big brothers. But yes, I trust you and I can tell this isn't some joke. As long as Hermione isn't hurt in any way, I'll help you."

"You're the best," he told her, pulling her into a hug, feeling the tension drain from his shoulders. A slow paced song came on and he quickly released her. "Excuse me."

Spurred on by Ginny's vote of faith, Fred trotted over to the table and held his hand out to Hermione. She eyed it warily and he grinned. "Come on, just one nice, easy, slow song. You promised."

"No I didn't, you did."

He pretended to deliberate. "No, I'm pretty sure it was you."

"She doesn't want to dance," Ron muttered, shooting him a glare. Hermione glanced across at him hesitantly. Fred could feel his chances dwindling until Ginny joined them. He had never been as pleased with her ability to read a situation as he was now.

"Hermione, Harry and I are going to dance. Why don't you dance with Fred? He's pretty good."

"I…" Hermione fidgeted in her seat, obviously looking for an excuse.

"You go," George urged, standing to let her pass. "I need to talk to Ron anyway."

And then Hermione's hand was in Fred's and he lost all track of time and place. He knew he _had_ been wondering what George would come up with to talk to Ron about, but that didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was the soft skin against his palm and the slender fingers held tenderly in his own.

"I'm really not a good dancer," Hermione warned him, staring at the floor.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Just follow my lead and I won't do anything too fancy."

He pulled her towards him, but not as close as he would have liked, and began to move to the music. She really was clumsy on the dance floor, but he knew her well enough to know which way to move to counter her stumbles, and before long they were moving around effortlessly. At least it _looked _effortless. He was very focused on keeping her steady and he was sure she was concentrating hard on getting her steps right.

"That's not so bad, is it?"

She shook her head, the break in concentration causing her to step on his foot. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"My fault," he apologized. "Thank goodness you're not the type of girl to wear heels." He glanced down and was relieved to see a slight smile on her face.

"It's good to see you smiling." The words escaped his lips unbidden and he immediately looked away, terrified of her reaction. He felt her tense as she inched back slightly. He was already losing everything he'd managed to salvage of their relationship in the past week.

"Fred, I should…" She was pulling back further, ready to walk away from him again and he acted on instinct, stepping closer with her wrists held firmly.

"Hermione, I know I said I wouldn't ask anything of you, but is there any chance you'd at least go out with me? Just once so I can show you how serious I am. It can be a one shot deal with nothing expected in the future. That's all I'm asking for: one chance."

If he could have kicked himself in that moment, he would have. He had sworn not to push her and now he'd gone and made what was probably the worst move possible.

"Fred, I can't." She looked up at him with sorrow filled eyes and stepped back until she had escaped the loose grip he had on her wrists. "You're a wonderful person but I… I just can't be around you anymore. It's uncomfortable and awkward. There's no way it could ever work with us like that. Please, I just… Just leave me alone."

She paused by Ginny briefly, his sister shooting him a worrisome glance over her shoulder, before stopping at the table to apparently say goodbye to Ron and George. Ron stood to follow but George managed to trip him up long enough for Hermione to disappear outside.

* * *

**AN:** For fanfic writers, there are two things that bring them joy: the creation of their work, and the response of its readers. Please take the time to review, not only this fic but any other you read. Thank you.


	7. I Feel Like An Idiot

**AN:** Huge thanks to WeasleyForMe for her beta work on this and future chapters. Also a huge thank you to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it and your encouragement means a great deal

* * *

**Chapter Seven:** I Feel Like An Idiot

On New Years Eve, 1998, Fred was forced to stand and watch as the girl who would become his wife kissed another man. It was an awkward kiss; all the signs of a first for both of them, but that didn't make it any less painful to see. Ginny had tried to cut him off on his way to the kitchen but he'd stubbornly ignored her warnings. He should have listened.

The two didn't see him as they stammered and blushed afterwards. He stood numbly, staring at them until George pulled him back, leading him to the sofa to sit down. His mind was buzzing, unable to comprehend what it was he'd seen.

"I didn't think Ron would actually do it," Ginny told him sympathetically.

"You knew he planned to?" George accused.

"No, not really. I just thought he might be thinking about it. And even if he did, I didn't think Hermione would be okay with it. She said she didn't really like him anymore."

"You asked her?" Fred questioned, a note of panic in his voice.

"Relax. We're girls. It's totally normal for me to ask stuff like that without making her suspicious. If I throw in a giggle I can say just about anything."

Fred relaxed visibly, settling back into the couch. "Now what?" he grumbled.

Ginny glared at him. "Now you act like a big boy and wait. I have no problem helping you but you can't go trying to ruin things if they both actually like each other. It's not right."

Fred looked glumly towards the kitchen entrance and sighed, knowing she was right. All he could do now was bury his head in the sand and hope for the best.

* * *

Fred wasn't sure whether it was harder to deal with being around Hermione and seeing her with Ron, or with her being away at school with no way to see her at all. She'd only left that morning and he was already being a right bastard at the shop. George had obviously lost his patience, snapping at him to just leave if he was going to be so distracted all day. Fred glared back at him.

"Look, you've been pissy with me all week," he all but shouted. "Just shag Verity and get it over with." Fred was suddenly very aware of the fact that their assistant was standing right by them.

"Verity?" George looked at him as if he had two heads.

"Yeah," he gestured to the girl who was listening curiously. "You two have been glaring at each other and getting snippy for days now. Figured it was some repressed tension or something."

George rolled his eyes. "Ever think it might be because I kept asking her to come in and help cover shifts whenever you aren't around?"

Fred frowned. "But I saw her the other day leaving the shop. I thought that was why you went off on me before I told you about the dinner Ginny planned."

"You were late, weren't you?" George reminded him. "Had no idea when you might show." He turned to Verity. "I didn't know you actually came though. I never saw you. I would have apologized for dragging you in again."

She shrugged. "I saw Fred was here and I figured you wouldn't need me."

Fred gaped at her for a moment before collecting his wits and turned back to George. "If it's not that, why have you been so short with _me_? And I know it can't just be because I've been slacking off."

"At least you don't deny it." George smiled, casually avoiding answering his question. Fred waited silently, knowing he would eventually give in. "Look, it's nothing."

"If it's nothing then can you just tell me so we can get over this? I'm not used to you being so tetchy."

"Fine," he grumbled. "It's because you're off on your own all the time. It's not supposed to be like that. It's Fred and George, not George and occasionally Fred when he feels like it."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Come on, it's not like we're together all the time. I mean we don't even live tog-" Fred froze, realizing that he'd lost track of time again. He'd been so busy trying to spend time with Hermione that his twin had been left alone. It was something he hadn't even considered. Before Fred and Hermione had married, he and his brother _had_ been completely inseparable, and while he'd gotten used to gradually seeing less of George over the course of several years, his twin hadn't had the same opportunity.

George shook his head and turned away while Verity promptly disappeared down another aisle.

"I'm sorry," Fred apologized. "I didn't even think of it."

"I know. You're a selfish bastard." He turned to him with a smile. "But I'm getting used to it."

Fred smiled back weakly. "Hey, Hermione won't be around for a few months. I promise I won't leave you until then."

George sniffed dramatically. "You always say that before leaving me for another."

"Not this time," he proclaimed grandly, dropping to one knee with his arms spread wide. "You, George, are my one and only."

"You're both weird, sirs." Verity stepped around Fred, a box of their new Forgive Me Rings in her arms.

* * *

Ginny wrote faithfully every day from Hogwarts. Unfortunately most of those letters were addressed to Harry. She did, however, send post to the shop occasionally with small updates. They were usually little tidbits like having seen Hermione reading a letter from Ron, or catching her cursing the boy under her breath. Early in February however, Harry was sent to deliver her letter to them personally.

"She said someone should be here," he shrugged, handing them the letter. Fred read it through twice before handing it to George and dropping onto their couch dejectedly.

"What's it say?" Harry asked weakly.

"It says Hermione and Ron are "officially" together now," he grumbled, his fingers adding quotes around the word to mimic Ginny's letter. "Apparently Ron wrote her to "officially" ask."

Harry bit his lip. "And that's bad?"

"Of course it's bad!" Fred snapped. "I can't believe he could do this to me. My own brother! Stealing my wife right from under my nose! Well forget sitting by, I can't just let this happen."

Fred stood swiftly from the sofa, Harry flinching back at his outburst. George quickly stopped him though, forcing him to sit again.

"You can't. For one you promised Ginny, and I thought you agreed it was best to hold back."

"I don't care!" He struggled against George's firm hold. "It's not supposed to happen like this and I screwed everything up! Don't you get it? It's my actions that caused Ron to act in the first place. Originally, the first time, Ron never got up the courage to ask and eventually he just got over it, but I've ruined that! She's slipping away from me George. I can't let her." He finished lamely, giving up the fight.

Harry still stood by awkwardly. "Maybe I should go?" he offered weakly. Fred nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks for the delivery. I promise we won't tell Ginny you did absolutely nothing while I freaked out."

Harry smiled and left without another word, leaving Fred to brood silently. Had his life been going alright otherwise, he might have handled the news a bit better, but it seemed like everything was going wrong at once. The shop was far from going under, in fact business was still booming, but the Forgive Me Rings had been a huge flop. He realized too late that a factor in their original success had been the new, all witch band Charm Me, the members of which all wore an audacious amount of rings. Unfortunately Charm Me wouldn't premiere for another year and by then the product would be known as a dud.

Not only did they miss the opportunity of the rings, but that had been the backbone of an entire product line which he now questioned working on. Suddenly the one benefit to losing all those years had gone out the window. Now, he was terrified to make any decisions at all about the business.

George sat next to him, giving his shoulder a quick pat. "So what are you going to do?"

Fred sighed, his line of thought immediately back on Hermione. "I don't have a clue. Honestly I'm afraid to do anything. Maybe I just need to not think about her and hope for the best." He grinned wryly. "To be honest Hermione and I didn't even get together in the first place until after she'd graduated. I just panicked when I saw what was happening with Ron and I made my move too soon. Want to know the really messed up part though? Even if I manage to replicate everything perfectly it won't work the same now."

"Maybe you're right. You just need to step back and let things happen. If you two are meant to be, then it _will _happen. You still believe that, don't you?"

Fred leant forward, rubbing his temples firmly. "I don't know."

* * *

_For fanfic writers, there are two things that bring them joy: the creation of their work, and the response of its readers. Please take the time to review, not only this fic but any other you read. Thank you._


	8. I'm Doin' Fine

AN: Another huge thanks to WeasleyForMe, the Comma Commander, for her beta work and input.

* * *

**Chapter Eight:** I'm Doin' Fine

Easter week was the worst week of Fred's life. He tried to avoid the Burrow but his mother insisted he visit while Ginny and Hermione were home. It seemed that her understanding of his situation had disappeared the moment Ron's love life distracted her.

As a result, Fred was forced to watch Ron and Hermione together; holding hands like a pair of ten year olds, whispering and giggling at the table. George and Ginny flanked him during every meal and he knew they were there to offer moral support, _and_ to stop him if he finally snapped.

In the months that had passed since he'd learned that Hermione and his brother were in a committed relationship, he had been doing his best to come to terms with it. George kept insisting it wouldn't last, and Ginny tried to keep him up to date on any snags in their relationship while also being realistic. According to her, Ron's feelings were stronger, but Hermione _might _really feel the same way. It wasn't a good prognosis.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked him after a particularly long dinner. He nodded tersely, not trusting himself to speak. He'd just seen Hermione and Ron sneaking off outside and he was trying _very _hard to not react.

"They haven't kissed at all since we got here," she told him, hoping that news would help cheer him up. He merely shrugged.

"She hasn't mentioned you at all either," she offered. He gave her a pathetic look. "That's a good thing though," she reassured him. "You used to come up occasionally about how… well how you were acting. But she's not thinking about that now, so maybe she won't be so averse to talking to you."

"What's it matter Gin? She's with Ron now, so it doesn't matter much how comfortable or uncomfortable she is with me."

"Just give it time. I mean who knows, in a few weeks things could be completely different."

* * *

A few weeks later Fred received what was possibly the best news he'd ever gotten. It unfortunately came in the form of a crying and ranting brother shouting about how Hermione couldn't possibly know their relationship wasn't working out when they'd had so little time together.

It was awful of him to find any joy in Ron's suffering but he could barely hold back his smile as his mother comforted her youngest son. Finally after months of anguish, things were starting to look up. There was no guarantee of course, that Hermione would consider him at all now. In fact, there was a good chance that her breakup with Ron might make things even_ more_ awkward, but for the moment all he could think about was the fact that she was free and available.

Ginny's letter didn't arrive until several days later; something Fred admonished her for in his reply. Had Ron not been so vocal about his upset, he and George would have been in the dark about it that much longer. A few days delay _was_ trivial (which Ginny pointed out as she reminded him that she was studying for her NEWTS at the time), but Fred had been so desperate for any sort of good news that every second mattered.

He was in such good sprits for the following weeks that he had to work to tone it down when he was at the Burrow to keep from upsetting Ron further. Even some of their regular customers noted the change in him and they all attributed it to something different. Most of their female customers figured he'd fallen in love, while the men thought business must being doing well. Their youngest customers were all terrified that he'd set up a prank that they were about to fall prey to.

Overall Fred could honestly say he was happier than he'd even been since losing the life he'd once known.

"You look like a loon, you know?" George commented as they stocked their failed Forgive Me Rings in the backroom, planning to do a "limited re-release" in the future when they were more likely to do well.

"Do I?" He grinned, knowing he must look like a fool. The large smile felt natural though, like he was shucking off the husk of despair that had bound him for months and he was finally free again. He laughed, just for the feel of it. "I suppose I do. People have been saying that for a while though, haven't they?"

"Even before you claimed to be from the future," George agreed. "You know if Hermione sees you like this, she'll probably go running in the opposite direction. Could end up in Harry's arms next."

"Nah." He continued to smile, George's cutting joke rolling over him easily. "Ginny would never allow it."

"Now there's a fight I'd like to see. You think Hermione's fast enough to repel one of Gin's Bat Bogey hexes?"

"Usually I'd bet money on it, but if Harry's involved… you know how crazy that sister of ours gets."

"No truer words have been said, brother." George leant back against the shelves and sighed. "Seriously though, are you okay? I know her breaking up with Ron is good news, but you do seem a bit off your rocker. A bit_ too_ happy, maybe?"

Fred shrugged. "Honestly, I'm tired of being stressed and upset all the time. It's a small victory, but I'll take it. I think I've used up my moping quota for the next century."

"Got that right. Any news from Ginny, by the way?"

"Got an owl this morning. Apparently Hermione dumped Ron for a number of reasons. Want to know what was at the top of the list?"

George raised a brow and waited for Fred to continue.

"It didn't seem like his feelings were sincere. Ginny said Hermione never said it, but she thinks all of my 'grand declarations' made Ron's look rather weak."

"No wonder you're grinning like an idiot."

"Indeed."

* * *

The remainder of the day passed pleasantly enough, the two retiring to their flat upstairs in a positive mood. While Fred began to heat some leftovers their mother had sent over, George sat and read through Ginny's letter.

"Hey, Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"I know you're excited about Hermione dumping Ron, but Ginny said she seems pretty upset by it. Are you sure that's good?"

Fred frowned. "I'm certainly not happy that she's hurting, no. But I'd expect her to be at least a little upset about it, even if she did the dumping. Why?"

"It's just…" George paused, his expression solemn. "I really hate to ruin your mood, but if she's that upset about it, there's a chance she regrets it. If she only broke up with him based on stuff his creepy older brother has said, it wouldn't take much for her to take him back."

Fred's face fell. "You think?"

George shrugged. "Only time will tell. Guess we have to rely on Ron's ineptitude when it comes to women to shift the odds in our favor."

* * *

_For fanfic writers, there are two things that bring them joy: the creation of their work, and the response of its readers. Please take the time to review, not only this fic but any other you read. Thank you._


	9. Stop By

**Chapter Nine:** Stop By

Ginny Weasley was the first in the family to graduate in a long while. Both Fred and George had dropped out mere weeks before graduating, and Ron had bypassed the need for NEWTS thanks to Kingsley Shacklebolt appointing both he and Harry to the auror department at the ministry.

Because of this, Mrs. Weasley had decided to go all out in celebration, throwing a joint party for both Ginny and Hermione. Fred and George had needed very little convincing to leave the shop in Verity's hands for two days so that they could stay at the Burrow during that time. Actually Fred had needed no convincing, while George had begged his twin to leave him home. Apparently he didn't want to be witness to Fred's mooning over Hermione, now that he could see her post Breakup of Doom, as the family had come to call it. The twins were both a bit apprehensive about how things would go when Hermione saw Ron for the first time as well, George's theory resting heavily on their minds.

Ron himself was as sullen as ever and had suddenly started talking about finding his own flat just prior to the summer. Mrs. Weasley had nipped that right in the bud, telling him quite plainly that trying to run was an immature response and that his lack of maturity might well have had something to do with Hermione breaking up with him in the first place. It had been the highlight of Fred's day until his mum gave Ron a pep talk and instructed him to talk things out with his ex. His younger brother had cheered considerably after that, apparently set on making things right.

* * *

The entire house was a bustle of activity. Entrees, appetizers, pies and other desserts had been flying in and out of the oven for two days. Of course every room had to be impeccably clean, and the yard de-gnomed before tables were set out and decorations hung. Every Weasley boy was in attendance and put to work prior to the girls' arrival.

"I really should have begged off," Bill sighed. "If I told Mum that Fleur needed me for Victoire, she would have agreed."

"I thought you agreed to help to get_ away_ from, and I quote, your exhaustively nagging wife and that kid who won't stop crying for two minutes," George teased as he twisted his wand, raising his corner of the tent higher.

Bill laughed. "It's a pain, yeah, but the positives outweigh it. Here it's just one job after another with no reward."

"Amen to that," Charlie muttered, shrugging his shoulder. He'd been on de-gnoming duty for hours that morning.

"How soon will they be here, anyway?" Fred asked from his corner. All three of his brothers rolled their eyes at him.

"Five minutes sooner than the last time you asked." Charlie grinned and let out a sigh as he was finally able to lower his arm, the tent in place. "Well, only three more to go."

* * *

In her absence, Fred had forgotten what an allure Hermione held for him. He had never forgotten how much he loved her, and there were times he physically ached to be near her, but none of that compared to having her stand in front of him as she made her way through the Burrow, her graduation robes still on. His hello hug lasted a bit too long, and the kiss he aimed for her cheek landed a bit too low. She turned away from him quickly and before he'd decided whether or not he should apologize, she'd disappeared into the kitchen.

There was a veritable feast spread across the table, and nearly everyone was gathered in the room. Following Hermione in, Fred quickly lost her to the crowd, catching sight of her talking to her parents for a moment before appearing again next to Bill and Fleur. She glanced in his direction and frowned before quickly looking away, her hair curling around her face as she moved.

"You okay?" George asked, appearing at his side.

"Yeah," he answered, still staring across the room. "Why?"

"Why? Because you like you're gonna hurl any minute."

Fred grimaced. "I do not. Now go away and stop ruining this for me."

"Stop ruining what?" George followed his line of sight for a moment, then shook his head. "Okay, now _that _is creepy. You're just going to stand here and stare at her all night?"

"Of course not." He turned to his brother, looking back only a moment later. "I just haven't seen her in so long. I just want to… look."

"Yeah? Well stop. She's practically hiding behind Dad right now and if I had to guess, it's to avoid the scary redhead who hasn't blinked in three minutes."

Fred blinked rapidly and forced himself to look away again. There's was a nagging urge to glance back before she disappeared again but he forced himself to ignore it, nodding at George tersely. "I need some Firewhiskey."

"Think you need more than that, but it's a good start."

They each grabbed a bottle and headed out to the porch where Charlie was talking with Harry. They seemed to be discussing the potential of the new Harpies team but Fred could barely follow along. The window to his left looked into the kitchen and at every flash of brown he turned to look.

"You alright George?" Charlie asked.

"I think you mean Fred," George suggested with a smile.

"Guess so. You two should be forced to stand with your ears or lack thereof pointed at people for easy reference." Charlie grinned. "Seriously though, what's up?"

Fred was about to respond but he saw movement by the window and was distracted so George spoke instead.

"It's Hermione. He's in stalker mode right now." Fred felt a fist slam into his arm and was forced back into the conversation.

"Hermione?" Charlie questioned.

Harry shook his head. "You don't want to know. I still don't get it, but both George and Ginny are in on it, which scares me."

Fred sneered teasingly. "It's not healthy to be so scared of your girlfriend Harry. If you don't grow a backbone she'll have you whipped for the rest of your life."

"Is that a guess or information from the future?" Harry asked with a grin.

"The future?" Charlie stepped forward. "Now I really am confused."

"And I thought Mum kept you up to date with all the gossip," George teased. "The Fred you see here is not the same Fred you saw last time. Or, well, he's still Fred, just… Fred from the future. Okay, it doesn't make much sense but basically, somehow a few years from now something happened to send Fred back in time."

"…Right. And how does Hermione factor in to this?"

"She's my wife," Fred answered.

"Was his wife," Harry corrected.

"Or rather, _will_ be. Or would have been. Could be." George shrugged.

Charlie frowned. "So, in the future you marry Hermione?" Fred nodded and his elder brother burst out laughing. "That's a laugh! You really had me going for a minute there."

Fred groaned. "It's true! Does everyone think it's so impossible for me to get her to marry me?"

"No," Charlie answered honestly. "I think you two could pull off anything you wanted to. It's you falling for her in the first place that I can't believe."

"Shove off," Fred muttered. "We may not have got on that well in school but it's different now… _Will_ be different now that she's not in Prefect mode. You'll see, me and her. It's gonna happen."

"He's kind of scary, isn't he?" Harry whispered.

"Should see him at the shop," George muttered.

"You sure he didn't accidentally take some sort of potion?" Charlie asked. "A smile like that isn't natural."

Fred rolled his eyes but his reply was cut off by a number of partygoers drifting outside carrying plates of food. The four of them wandered in to the kitchen to prepare their own plates before settling in the sitting room. Their conversation moved on to more mundane topics and Fred was able to follow it for quite a while, though he was always aware of Hermione on the periphery.

She was sitting with Ginny and Luna, discussing career plans. She let Bill talk her into a game of chess which she lost splendidly. She bypassed Ron as he approached her, ducking into the stairwell and returning sometime later. He smiled at her as she reentered; a small show of support which she didn't return. She showed her parents how the wireless worked and left them to listen, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Time for a top off?" he suggested, raising his third empty bottle. George nodded, as did Charlie while Harry declined. Fred grabbed the two bottles from his brothers and made his way into the kitchen, depositing them in the bin. Hermione was at the table, cutting a slice of ham. The knife was held delicately in her hand, her freshly painted nails standing out on the black handle.

"Can you…" she suddenly said meekly. "Can you please not do that?"

"What?" He hadn't even realized that she'd noticed him with everyone else in the room.

"It's just… I'm trying to be understanding. Really, I am. But you've been staring at me all day and it… well, it's starting to freak me out."

Fred's jaw clenched. George had warned him but he'd still… "Hermione, I'm not trying to freak you out. I just can't help it. I haven't seen you in so long and-"

"Stop it. Please, just stop." She stood back, smoothing out her robes. "Look, I'm going to go into the sitting room. Please don't follow me."

She stalked off before he could find a response; any words his mind formed were unable to get past the choking dryness of his throat. Things had been so much better for weeks and he didn't know what to do now. The wallowing pity and frustration felt unfamiliar to him after having gotten used to smiling again.

"Hey Fred, sign these." George jostled his way over and thrust two cards into his hands along with a quill. "Oh and after you sign it, put the date on it."

"What for?" he asked, swallowing hard. If George noticed his shift in mood, he didn't make mention of it.

"I dunno. Mum said it would be a nice touch, and that they'd appreciate it when they look at the card years from now."

Fred shrugged and quickly signed both cards before squirming his way past a number of relatives to the calendar on the wall. He ran his finger across it to find the date and frowned. Giving his head a quick shake he double checked it and sighed. He placed the date into both cards, his handwriting impeccably neat to cover the shaking of his hand. He didn't think he could take much more.

Much more came far too soon though; before he'd even left the room. His slightly inebriated brother had apparently decided that if he couldn't have Hermione, he would take it out on everyone else. 'Everyone' being the one person in the house who might possibly understand what he was going through.

"Shove off, Ron." Fred gave him a quick push as he approached, trying to direct him towards someone else.

"No," Ron bit out, turning back around to face him. "You screwed everything up. I had a plan! A plan… that I was working on. It was working… gonna work. But then you went and got all stupid and ruined it!"

Fred scoffed. "That's bullshit and you know it. You didn't have some grand plan. You weren't gradually building up to anything. You were just too damn scared."

"You don't know that. You just stay away from her."

"Or else what?" Fred snapped. "You know what? You should be thanking me for the time you got with her because the first time around you didn't get anything. That's right! You sat on your arse and waited for years without making a move and by the time I did, you'd already given up."

"There he goes again," Ron muttered sarcastically to the few partygoers who had remained in the room. "Goin' on about bein' from the future or summat."

Fred sneered. "I don't give a shit if you believe me or not. The only thing that matters to me is Mione. Obviously that's not the case for you."

"Shut up!" Ron stumbled slightly. "You don't know her like I do. She loves me! I know it!"

"I know her better than you ever will," Fred growled fiercely.

"If you two don't knock it off, neither of you will even _see_ her again, never mind know her."

"Fuck off, Gin" Ron mumbled to their approaching sister.

"Just stay out of this," Fred agreed.

Ginny stood firmly, marching forward to slam Ron into a seat before delivering a solid slap to Fred's face and pulling her wand on the pair of them. "While you two are in here bitching and moaning, Hermione has to sit in the next room while the entire family listens. Did either of you even think of that?"

Ron scowled angrily while Fred's face fell. "I didn't realize anyone could hear," he muttered half-heartedly.

Ginny glared at them both. "Ron, leave her alone until you learn to grow up. And Fred? You're on your own. Leave me out of it from now on. I quit."

"But Gin-"

"No. My first priority is to Hermione, and right now that means keeping _both_ of you away from her."

* * *

Fred disappeared immediately after the incident in the kitchen, trudging up to his old bedroom and laying alone in the dark for hours before George finally came up and lay down, trying to offer some encouragement.

"Hey, it's not that bad-"

"Stuff it, George." Fred could practically feel his brother glaring at him but he was in no mood to talk, even after his forced isolation.

"Nice. Keep up that attitude and _no one_ will want to help you." A long silence passed before George spoke again. "Ginny'll come around. Don't worry about it."

Fred sighed. "Thanks. And sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind. Get to sleep and don't worry about me, all right?"

"If you say so. Night, Fred."

"Goodnight, George."

_

* * *

_

For fanfic writers, there are two things that bring them joy: the creation of their work, and the response of its readers. Please take the time to review, not only this fic but any other you read. Thank you.


	10. Your Voice Always Helps Me

**AN:** Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but hopefully you think it's worth it either way ; )

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten:** Your Voice Always Helps Me

Fred sat in the dark, the quiet stillness of the Burrow almost unnerving. This house was supposed to be a place of happiness. He was supposed to revel in the quiet of night, such a stark contrast to the loud bustle of daily activity. Instead he hated the silence and the time for reminiscing it provided. There was too much he simply did not want to think about.

A shuffling from across the room drew his attention and he sat as still as he was capable, holding his breath until a gentle sigh told him that the rooms other occupant was still asleep.

He clenched his jaw as he stared across at Hermione's sleeping form. So many times he'd been tempted to come in here during her visits to simply watch her sleep. To be able to look at her freely without fearing what she might think; without the fear of having her turn to glare at him or being forced to watch her walk away.

Her breaths came in a slow rhythm, her chest rising and falling in time with each inhale and exhale. Her hair was out and a complete mess across her pillow, random strands making their way across her face. No matter what she did, she always woke up with a face full of hair. More often than not, he did too.

He let out a small sob, burying his face in the crook of his arm to muffle the sound. It'd been over six months and the pain and loss still felt as raw as that first day so long ago. He'd begun to wonder whether he'd ever be "alright." If he'd ever be able to move on or find some sort of peace. One glance across the room was all it took to answer that question. Without Hermione back in his life, at his side where she belonged, he'd never escape the pain.

If only his past self could see him now. He never thought anyone, especially Hermione, could bring him so much happiness… and now it was gone, and he was starting over.

He drew in a shuddered breath and froze as Hermione shifted and sat up, peering into the darkness. He closed his eyes, praying that she might not see him there, slouched with his back to the wall, but he knew he wouldn't be so lucky. His luck had run out months ago.

"Fred?" She sounded nervous and he knew he had to say something. Wiping his face hastily he stood and strode towards the door.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, flinching when his voice cracked. "I know, I shouldn't have. I just…" Unable to voice what had compelled him to come here when every other night he had resisted, he reached for the door handle. As he did so, he heard her faint footsteps cross the room.

He felt her small hand take hold of his arm, gripping it nervously. "Fred, what is it?"

He couldn't stand being like this, didn't like the person he'd become. Weak; broken; unhappy. He and George were supposed to be the happy ones. No matter what was happening, they'd made it their job to cheer up the lives of those around them. Now though, it was like he'd completely lost that person he was at the same time he'd lost Hermione.

"It's-" His voice broke and he swallowed against the lump that'd risen in his throat. The last thing he wanted was for her to see him like this but nothing he did seemed able to calm the clenching pain in his chest. The damned tears wouldn't stop. "It's June 26th," he choked out, afraid to turn and look at her. He could tell by her lack of reaction that she didn't understand the relevance.

"Our anniversary," he explained, then let out a harsh laugh. "Well, if you can call it that before it happens. One year from today we're supposed to be married."

Silence followed and Fred knew he shouldn't have said anything. Should have just brushed her off and left. It'd be better that way, for her at least. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, moving to leave again. "I shouldn't have come in here. I didn't mean to bother you."

Her grip on his arm tightened and he shivered as she slid her hand down to join his own. He couldn't help noticing a trepidation and a nervousness there that cut deep. He'd never imagined her ever being that way around him.

"It's okay," she whispered, her voice still scratchy from sleep. "I… I can't imagine what this is like for you. I don't know what happened or if what you say is all true but…" She let her forehead rest against him arm. "But I can tell it's real for you. I know there's not much I can do but…" She stepped back slightly, a rush of cool air punctuating the loss of contact. He bit his lip to hold back any sound he feared he might make and nodded slowly.

"Thank you." He took a step forward, increasing the distance between them, but his hand remained held steadfast in hers.

"You can stay."

He heard her voice and the words it formed but his mind seemed unable to comprehend them. Everything seemed to be swimming around him as he followed her blindly, her small hand his lifeline in the dark. She reached the bed and shifted across it, leaving room directly in front of him; a space for him to lie down. He managed to fight back a new rush of tears as he stared at the spot, reminding himself forcefully that she'd chosen the left side of the bed out of convenience, and not because she remembered laying that way so many times.

He shouldn't do it. Should just thank her and walk away but he found himself unable to. He'd been fighting so hard for any kind of acceptance from her that he would take what he could and ignore the rising bile in his throat. She was doing nothing more than trying to comfort a friend while he was climbing into bed with his wife. He reminded himself of that again and again as they settled against each other and she fell asleep in his arms.

_

* * *

_

For fanfic writers, there are two things that bring them joy: the creation of their work, and the response of its readers. Please take the time to review, not only this fic but any other you read. Thank you.


	11. I Get Along

**Chapter Eleven: **I Get Along

When Fred woke he thought for a moment that everything had been a bad dream. That he was back in bed with his wife, safe and sound. Then he had heard a knock at the door, followed by Ron's voice which snapped him back to reality. "Hey, Hermione, are you up?"

Hermione shifted and Fred cringed, worried about how she would react to the situation. She frowned as she sat up, looking slightly confused before nodding to herself.

"Morning," she muttered, obviously still tired.

"Good morning." He smiled, resisting the urge to tuck the hair back from her face. "You have a visitor."

She frowned again as the knock repeated.

"Hermione, its Ron." His voice was an awkward whisper, trying to be loud enough to wake her without waking anyone else.

"What do you want?" she hissed back, making no move to open the door.

"Can I talk to you?"

Hermione glanced at Fred before answering. "I told you last night, there's nothing to talk about."

"Aww, come on Hermione. You have to give me a chance. Just go out with me once, now that you're out of school."

She shifted off the bed and Fred rolled over, pretending not to listen. "No, Ron. I gave us a chance, even when I thought it was a bad idea. Please don't let this ruin our friendship."

A loud noise brushed the door and Fred assumed that his brother had sat down in the hall. In the following silence he crept up to Hermione to whisper in her ear. "Do you have your wand?"

She nodded.

"Think Levicorpus would work to lower me out the window?"

She cracked a smile and he grinned, relieved that the previous night seemed to have broken the tension between them, rather than making it worse. "You could break a leg."

"When has that ever stopped me?"

She shook her head and turned back to the door. "Ron, we can talk later after everyone is up. I'd really like to get back to sleep."

"Oh... So, later then?"

"Yeah. Now go to bed."

"I... Alright."

They heard the rustling of Ron's clothes as he stood, followed by his shuffled footsteps. Once they were sure he was gone, Fred made his way to the door.

"I'll take that as my cue as well and get back to my room. Doubt George even knows I left but it'd be better if I was there when he wakes up."

Hermione nodded.

"I'm sorry again," he apologized as he stared at the floor. "I know I've made you uncomfortable and I crossed a line last night that I shouldn't have. I hope you can forgive me."

"It's alright."

"Thanks for everything, Mione. Sleep well."

He slipped out and down the hall as quietly as possible, not surprised to hear George's snores as he entered the room. He managed to hold out for a good five minutes before waking him.

"George, wake up!"

"Whaissit?" George grumbled, rolling over.

"Hermione doesn't hate me."

"Good for you." George rolled back over without another word, drifting back to sleep easily while Fred stared at the ceiling, a smile on his face.

* * *

It was amazing how much good sharing a bed could do. Although he could tell she still didn't exactly enjoy being alone with him, Hermione was finally friendly again and for the most part interacted with Fred as if nothing had changed. She didn't even object when he started coming around for breakfast again.

"You could work at Hogwarts," he suggested one morning over a bowl of cereal. Hermione glanced at him over her copy of the Daily Prophet.

"I've spent seven years of my life in that castle. At least give me a year's reprieve before I resign myself to a lifetime of servitude."

Fred laughed. "No, just take the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. It's guaranteed to be a one year job."

Hermione shook her head while Ginny laughed beside her.

"They offered it to Harry," Ginny informed them with a smile. "He said he'd much rather be an auror. Something about people who can't do something teach about it instead. It was some muggle saying."

"Those who can, do. Those who can't, teach," Hermione reprised.

"That's it. But you don't want to be a teacher, do you?" When she shook her head, Ginny continued. "What _do_ you want to be? Oh, I know! Fred, what was she when she was married to you?"

Fred froze, milk dripping from his spoon as Hermione stared at the table. Things had been rather good between them and he'd been avoiding bringing up any awkward subjects. It was amazing that his sister could be so dense as to throw something like that out there.

"The ministry has positions," Hermione finally stated brusquely. "It says they're hiring in a number of departments, so maybe I could find something in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Maybe they'd be interested in my efforts with SPEW."

"Sounds good," Fred commented quickly, trying to keep the conversation moving. "I'm sure they'll be impressed.

Ginny was about to comment when Ron entered. "Morning," he muttered. Everyone's response was much the same.

As George had predicted, Ginny didn't stay mad at Fred for long. Hermione's change in attitude had certainly helped her to forgive him. On the flip side, after Hermione had finally spoken with Ron and firmly turned him down, he'd become even grouchier. Any sympathy anyone in the house held for him was quickly lost as he progressively took his anger out on everyone else.

"So," Ginny half whispered as they resumed their talk, "do you want to go down there today? I could stand to do some shopping."

Hermione smiled. "You know what? I think we should."

"Come by the shop when you're done," Fred urged, drinking the remaining milk from his bowl and standing. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

George teased Fred incessantly throughout the morning as he practically bounced around the store with a giddy smile, singing to himself about lunches and new beginnings. He could care less though, his mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of Hermione's impending visit. He couldn't wait to see the smile on her face as she told him about her new job, and he was dying to take her out to lunch to celebrate. Any moment and she would be coming in with… the saddest expression he had even seen.

Hermione trudged into the store with Ginny in her wake, both staring morosely at the ground. In an instant Fred was at her side, an arm around her shoulders. She was too sad to even flinch away.

"Hermione, what is it?"

"Fred, I don't know what I'm going to do," she sniffed.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It's just, I'll never get any reading done with all the hours they want me to work at my new job!" She was positively beaming as Fred tried to recover, glaring at her darkly.

"That's not funny."

"Yes, it is," she laughed, sticking her tongue out in an uncharacteristically playful gesture.

"I was really worried."

"That's what makes it funny!"

Fred rolled his eyes but couldn't fight back his smile any longer. Over Hermione's shoulder he could see Ginny giving him a thumbs-up.

"That's brilliant!" he finally shouted, pulling her into a hug and spinning her around. She laughed giddily and he was grateful once again for her newfound comfort in his company.

"What's all the shouting for?" George questioned as he approached.

"Hermione just got a position at the ministry," Ginny told him excitedly. "She's only a junior assistant but it's in the Magical Creatures division, which is what she wanted."

"Fantastic." George clapped her on the back

"You need to celebrate!" Fred exclaimed, moving to remove his WWW work robes. "I'm taking you to lunch."

"Oh, but I promised Gin-"

"No buts," he told her firmly, grabbing a simple black robe from behind the counter and inconspicuously shoving a few galleons into his sister's hand. "I'm sure Ginny will be fine on her own."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed with perhaps too big of a smile. "I was going to look into some new Quidditch supplies anyway. You won't want to come with me for that."

"Well, if you're sure," Hermione hedged.

"So it's settled then?" Fred asked, ready to push the door open.

Hermione nodded and Fred grinned.

"Great, it's a date!"

* * *

_For fanfic writers, there are two things that bring them joy: the creation of their work, and the response of its readers. Please take the time to review, not only this fic but any other you read. Thank you._


	12. True All Along

**AN:** My apologies for the short chapter but I really don't have any time for writing due to my heavy courseload. I know I've made you guys wait impossibly long for an update, so I wanted to at least post something for you. However, I will do my best to get the next update up fairly soon, and to make sure it will be more substantial than this.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:** True All Along

Fred's heart was beating madly in his chest, his breath heaving in and out raggedly. His feet pounded heavily down the cobbled road as he made his way back to the shop. George would want to know what had happened, and he wasn't sure he could deal with that, but he hardly had many options. His choices were to tell George about it, stop by the Burrow with his meddlesome mother and brooding younger brother, or go back to Hermione.

He'd take George.

He didn't even have to say anything when he entered the shop. Immediately his twin was by his side, helping him back into his work robes.

"I take it things didn't go well," he stated. There was no need to ask.

"Hardly. I think I just ruined every single positive aspect of our relationship in the space of an hour," Fred complained through panting breaths.

"Come on, it can't have been that bad."

"It was. Trust me."

"Well, what happened?" His twin led him to the counter where he sat wearily.

"Everything was going fine. Great even. Good food, she was happy, laughing at my jokes and all. Then I got stupid and made a joke I really shouldn't have." At George's raised brow he merely shook his head. "You don't want to know. Let's just say it involved grapes, oil and unmentionable parts of the anatomy. It went over really well with Lee the other day and I just blurted it out without thinking."

"So you told one bad joke. It might have offended her but she'd get over it… That's not all, is it?"

"No," he groaned. "That was bad enough, and things were awkward but not over yet. Not until things started getting comfortable again and my mouth started running. Next thing I know I'm going on about how great it is that she's out with me and she never would have agreed if I hadn't made her think I'd come from the future. She was just staring at me and I realized it sounded like I was having her on the whole time and it was all a lie."

George frowned sympathetically. "Yeah, that is pretty bad. Damage control?"

"None. She looked so distraught that I couldn't think of anything to say or do, so I ran."

"You ran?!"

"Yes, George, _ran_."

His brother shook his head. "Weasley's do not run."

"Yeah? Well this one did. I'll be lucky if she lets me talk to her again in the next century. What have I done?"

George merely stared forward silently, so Fred continued.

"Things were getting better. I mean, I was really close and she was starting to believe me. She's probably back to thinking this is all some prank, or that I'm a complete nutter."

"That's not true. I believe you."

Fred turned at the familiar voice and found himself staring at Hermione wordlessly. He didn't know how, after all this time, anyone could _not_ believe him, but it was the world to him to finally hear her say it. To know, or at least have the hope, that she wouldn't hold it all against him. That maybe he hadn't cocked everything up as badly as he thought he had. That there was still a chance.

"Can I talk to you?" she requested, indicating for him to step outside. He nodded and followed her silently.

"I don't take kindly to people running out on me," she began, a slight edge to her voice but a smile on her lips none-the-less. "Nor to vulgar language and joking about what's supposed to be a private area of one's life."

Fred nodded vehemently, desperate to apologize and fix things but unsure of what to say.

"As for what you said about making me think-"

"It's not how it sounded!" he blurted out in a rush. "Really, truly, honestly, I haven't lied to you about anything!"

"I know," she told him gently, her fingers brushing over his arm in the briefest of contact. "Poor choice of wording aside, I did understand what you meant."

"But then… the look on your face. You seemed upset."

Hermione's smile fell slightly. She glanced down at the ground. "It wasn't what you said that… I wouldn't say I was upset, more... thrown off. Yes, I was thrown off by the look on your face. The moment you realized what it was you'd said, you looked terrified, and hurt, and… No matter how good of an actor you are, I don't think anyone could fake a look like that. That's when I knew for certain that you were sincere about everything. So that's why I think, well…"

She trailed off, blushing slightly. Her shoe nudged a pebble along the cobbled road, trailing it back and forth. "I want to try," she finally said firmly. "You and me, that is. Just going out once can't hurt and, well I feel like I owe it to you to try."

Fred was half a second from crushing her in a hug, but somehow managed to hold back, focusing instead on her last words. "Hermione, you don't owe me anything. Don't get me wrong, I'm absolutely thrilled right now, but if that's the only reason then don't…"

She gave him a small smile, reaching out to squeeze his arm. "I'd never agree to something like that out of obligation, Fred. I meant it when I said I want to try. As confusing as this whole mess is, I have to admit it's gotten me thinking about the possibility. I never thought I'd even look at you in that way, but I guess I'm starting to see it."

He smiled warmly, covering her hand with his own. "Yeah, well, with a bloke like me, how could you not?"

Hermione gave him a small shove and laughed, turning back towards the shop doors. "I assume I'll see you at breakfast?"

"Wouldn't miss it for all the Canary Creams in the world."

"Good. I'll see you then."


	13. Please Come

**AN:** Yes, indeed, it is an update! I know it's been over a year since the last chapter, and for that I apologize. I truly do intend to finish this fic and I hope it won't be such a long wait for the next installment! I thank all of you who have stuck with me this far and hope the payoff is worth it in the end : )

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13:** Please Come

Fred had never been one to worry much before a date. His first had been a ridiculous attempt at moving towards adulthood; the day spent holding the sweaty palm of a Ravenclaw girl until she'd run off to meet her friends at the Three Broomsticks and he'd gone to find George at Zonko's, wiping his hand on his robes. Even his more serious romantic endeavors had all come naturally to him. But this was different. This date with Hermione was a do or die situation, and he didn't fancy dying just yet.

"Do you think Madam Puddifoot's will be any less nauseating, now that we're older?" he asked George.

"I seriously doubt it. Hand me that case?"

Fred levitated the box of Trick Wands in his direction, waiting until his brother had it in hand before continuing.

"Maybe I should go more personal? Like a picnic at that park she likes."

George shrugged, obviously bored by the conversation that had been going on for nearly an hour without any kind of resolution. "I don't know mate. What'd you two do on your _first _first date?"

Fred sighed. "Nothing all that romantic, really. She picked up some take-out and brought it over here while you were out with Donna."

"Donna?"

"Yes, Donna. If you ever meet a pushy redhead at a pub, just walk the other way for all our sakes."

"Duly noted... Was she hot?"

"Hermione? Of course she is. But don't go getting any ideas."

"No you nitwit. I mean Donna."

"Oh. You certainly thought so… _will think_ so. According to you she was a 'real wildcat' if you know what I mean."

George got a lascivious grin on his face.

"Don't even think about it," Fred warned. "It's not worth it, trust me."

"Fine, fine. So anyway, I don't suppose Hermione is up for just dropping by the flat for some one-on-one time, this time around?"

"Definitely not."

George stepped down from the ladder he'd been balancing on, dusting off his robes. "Okay. Well what other memorable dates did you two have? Maybe somewhere you went for an anniversary?"

"We used to go to casual restaurants, the park, a few Muggle places. Oh! Zoological Garden! It's perfect. George, you're a genius!"

"Obviously." He rolled his eyes as Fred clutched him in a brief hug before running off to plan everything out.

-x-

Fred decided to take a chance and not tell Hermione where they were going, which she of course huffed and fussed about when he spoke to her by Floo, but she still agreed to meet him at the Burrow anyway.

Fred arrived right on time the next morning and he immediately regretted agreeing to meet her there. Ron was sitting on the porch and there was no way to avoid him without being obvious about it. Instead Fred decided to keep things positive and just move on from things. Now that Hermione was willing – if not perhaps eager – to see him, Ron seemed far more tolerable.

"Hey there Ronnikins." He moved to ruffle his brother's hair, but Ron quickly dodged away.

"Knock it off. I really don't feel like dealing with you."

"Oh, come on." Fred stopped, leaning against one of the worn, wooden support posts. "I don't want to fight with you. I know you're angry, but can't we move on?"

"She's my girlfriend!" Ron spat, glaring at him icily.

"She _was_, for a few weeks, and now she's not. Deal with it."

"Like you dealt with her suddenly not being your _wife_?" His sarcastic tone made it perfectly clear that he still didn't believe Fred.

"That's completely different and you know it. You had a misguided crush on her that you never got over. I love her with all of my soul. Don't compare it."

"Whatever. She's inside with Mum. Don't think she's been running around getting pretty for you or anything."

Fred chuckled, his joy over going out with Hermione acting as a buffer to Ron's attacks. "Of course not. I don't need a high maintenance girl like that."

Before Ron could retort, he made his way inside. As Ron said, Hermione was with his mother, the two of them standing by the fireplace in the sitting room.

"And you're sure you're alright dear?" his mother was saying as she fussed with Hermione's robes.

"Yes, I promise. It was my decision, after all."

Fred had to smile at his mother's behavior. She loved all of her children mightily, but she was capable of caring for her semi-adopted children just as vehemently, even if it meant siding against her own biological child.

"Don't worry," Fred interrupted. "I promise to take good care of her."

Seeing he had arrived, his mother quickly made an excuse about having dishes to do and disappeared into the kitchen.

He was relieved so see that Hermione greeted him with a smile, but after looking at him for a moment, she frowned. He felt his heart rate quicken, wondering what could have changed her mood. Was Ron back? He chanced a glance behind him but saw nothing. Turning back around, frustration was evident on Hermione's face.

Fred swallowed hard. "What is it?"

"I knew this was a bad idea," she muttered, shaking her head.

"What?" He jumped forward, gripping her shoulders as gently as he could manage. "No, no, no, no, no. Definitely _not_ a bad idea. I mean, at least give me a chance to muck it all up before you back out, please."

Hermione blinked rapidly, shaking her head. "Huh? Oh, I'm so sorry." She gave his arm a squeeze. "No, I didn't mean that at all. I mean this." She gave her robes a tug, then gestured to his muggle jeans and t-shirt. "I knew I should have made you tell me where we were going."

Fred breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, that." He hadn't thought to tell her they'd be going to a muggle attraction. He smacked himself mentally for his lack of foresight. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm so used to us wearing muggle clothes when we go out… back, y'know, in the future…" He trailed off awkwardly.

"Yes… right." She glanced back down at her clothes. "I guess I should change then. Could you at least give me a suggestion on how I should dress? I don't know if I should be wearing overalls or a ball gown."

He chuckled. "Definitely no ball gowns required. I wouldn't take you to some stuffy place. Don't worry, this is gonna be fun. Just dress casual."

"If you say so." She rolled her eyes, obviously still not happy about being kept in the dark.

-x-

Minutes later Hermione was back, this time wearing jeans and a pink t-shirt with the text "I Believe in Magic" silk screened in glittery red.

"Are you trying to give us magic folk away?" he asked.

"Oh shut up."

"Shall we go?" He extended his arm, reaching with his other to draw his wand.

Hermione groaned. "Oh, can't you just tell me where we're going? I really dislike Side-Along Apparition."

"Don't be a spoil sport. I promise I'll be gentle."

She looked at him apprehensively. "I don't know. You're not exactly known for smooth Apparitions. People can usually hear you from a mile away."

Fred smirked. "And you really think that's from a lack of skill? Au contraire; it takes a lot of talent to make a crack that loud." To demonstrate, he Apparated to his old bedroom, the crack echoing through the house. He popped back to Hermione in an equally loud fashion, grinning smugly.

"Mmm, yes, impressive," Hermione intoned as if it was anything but.

Fred sighed. "She still doesn't believe me."

Not waiting for a response, he Apparated again, this time appearing right behind her soundlessly. He held back a snicker as she stood, waiting for him to come back. He was about to explain to her that he'd perfected gentler Apparition for her sake back when they were dating – surprise locations being a running theme in his courting of her – but held his tongue. Instead, he merely tapped her on the shoulder.

She spun around, eyes narrowed. "Did you Apparate into the kitchen? If so, I'm impressed. I actually didn't hear you."

"Nope." Fred grinned and pointed to the floor beneath his feet. "I landed right here."

"You did not!" she gaped. "Even I couldn't pull that off."

"So little faith." He Apparated again, reappearing soundless on her other side.

Hermione stared, open mouthed.

"You shouldn't stand like that. It's unbecoming."

Hermione blinked, her mouth still open in an o.

"Nothing to be done for it," Fred sighed, his heart pounding as he leant down to kiss the corner of her mouth. Her lips immediately closed and he shifted to kiss her fully this time. Her hands came to rest on his chest, which he thought was a good thing until he felt her pushing him away.

"I'm sorry!" he yelped, hands in the air as he backed away. "Too fast, too much. I shouldn't have."

She eyed him warily, bringing her fingers up to touch her lips for a moment. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I- I just wasn't ready for that."

They stood in awkward silence. In the kitchen pots and pans clanged around noisily. Fred was willing to bet his mother was just around the doorframe.

"Uh, should we go?" Fred asked.

"Yes. Let's." Her tone was cordial and distance.

"Okay." He began to extend his arm, then paused and retracted it. "Dudley Zoological Garden."

"Huh?"

"That's where we're going. So you can Apparate on your own."

"Oh, alright."

"I'll see you there?"

"Right."

Seeing that she was still shaken, Fred Disapparated as quickly as possible. Reappearing just outside the Zoo, he prayed Hermione would actually follow.

_

* * *

_

For fanfic writers, there are two things that bring them joy: the creation of their work, and the response of its readers. Please take the time to review, not only this fic but any other you read. Thank you.


End file.
